


Toad and Peach Strolling (Fanart)

by Myst_Knight



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Picture of Toad and Princess Peach walking together, hand-in-hand. Peach is wearing her Mario Tennis 64 outfit, and both are drawn in the "Super Mario Adventures" comic style of Charlie Nozawa.





	

One of the more obscure ships I've done. I love drawing Peach in her tennis skirt, and I think it's about time Toad got the girl. ;)


End file.
